1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displays, and in particular to a dust protection method for a glass substrate cutter.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used. Most of the LCDs that are currently available in the market are backlighting LCDs, which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The operation principle of the liquid crystal panel is that liquid crystal molecules are interposed between two parallel glass substrates and a plurality of vertical and horizontal fine electrical wires is arranged between the two glass substrates, whereby the liquid crystal molecules are controlled to change direction by application of electricity in order to refract light emitting from the backlight module for generating images. Since the liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light, light must be provided by the backlight module in order to normally display images. Thus, the backlight module is one of the key components of an LCD. The backlight module can be classified in two types, namely side-edge backlight module and direct backlight module, according to the position where light gets incident. The direct backlight module arranges a light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED), at the back side of the liquid crystal panel to form a planar light source that directly provides lighting to the liquid crystal panel. The side-edge backlight module arranges an LED light bar of a backlight source at an edge of a backplane that is located rearward of one side of the liquid crystal panel. The LED light bar emits light that enters a light guide plate (LGP) through a light incident face of the light guide plate and is projected out through a light emergence face of the light guide plate, after being reflected and diffused, to thereby transmit through an optic film assembly to form a planar light source for the liquid crystal panel.
Whether a liquid crystal display is good or poor is first determined by the panel used, because the quality of the panel directly affects the impression of viewing the screen. In addition, the liquid crystal panel takes more than one half of the overall cost of the display device and is a primary factor that affects the expense of manufacturing a liquid crystal television. To quite an extent, the liquid crystal panel may determine important parameters of the liquid crystal display, such as brightness, contrast, color, and viewing angle.
In the processing of a liquid crystal panel, what is first done is cutting a glass substrate. In the known processes, in cutting a glass substrate, patterns that are formed on the glass substrate are exposed on surface and are easily affected by particles generated by the cutting operation, especially the glass chips generated in making the cutting that cause severe damages to the patterns. To alleviate the influence of the particles generated in a cutting process on a glass panel component, some manufacturers use laser cutting devices to replace the conventionally used cutting wheel cutter. Although the laser cutter generates much less particles in a process of cutting glass than cutting wheel cutter, yet in view of the number, it may still affect the quality of the glass panel component and may cause adverse situations on the glass panel components, such as defects and scratches. To further reduce the amount of particles generated, further improvement is needed for the existing cutters.